Phantom Underground
by VampireFrootloopsRule
Summary: *title subject to change*After a battle with a ghost, Danny gets sent to the Underland with a certain teenage rager, how will things play out here? k plus for violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an intro to see how well this fic will be received. If I get a good response, I might update it soon ^.^ so enjoy the first chapter!**

**Minzy: we do not own either TUC or DP**

**CW: However, the ideas are our own ideas.**

Chapter one:

Green energy lit the night sky as the two figures swayed back and forth. It was a rhythmic dance that they had done numerous times, but apparently one of them never got tired of it.

"Give it up, Skulker," Amity Park hero, Danny Phantom, screamed to his adversary. He had a test in Lancer's class tomorrow, he didn't want to be too tired for it. "I'm not in the mood today."

Skulker didn't respond at first, choosing to dodge the blast thrown at him. "When have I ever waited for your convenience, Whelp?" he fired his own weapons, letting arrows fly from hidden holes in his armor.

"Well, never." Danny acknowledged, turning intangible for the arrows to pass through him. "But that's beside the point! Can't we save this for tomorrow? After school, preferably?"

Skulker actually laughed. The halfa was improving on his jokes, it seemed. All the more reason to hunt him.

"Not on your half-life, Ghost Child." He took out a large weapon he had just created. It was a nifty little device that would fire darts full of a sleeping agent, then, after about two seconds delay, another round of blasts designed to weaken the prey will be fired. Skulker had yet to test it out, opting to use it on his favorite prey for its maiden voyage instead. It was an interesting design he had come up with. Completely silver, the barrel was surrounded with small holes for the darts to exit, leaving the center wide open for the main event.

He aimed carefully, then pulled the trigger while Phantom was still confused about seeing the new weapon.

The darts flew straight for a moment, then the feathers caused them to deviate in their direction. Danny tried dodging, and he missed a lot of them, but one hit its mark before Danny could fly out of the way. He had just assessed that the darts had stopped their onslaught when another blast made itself known by a crashing boom. Danny looked up, seeing the green energy shooting towards him, but it looked more like two blasts then just one. But it was hard to tell, was his vision getting blurry? He looked down, and was startled to see one dart had pierced his chest, emptying its contents into his already rapidly beating core. The sleeping agent was distributed quickly through his system, slowing Danny's reflexes and making it nearly impossible for him to move anywhere as the weapon hit him dead center of his chest.

Danny was sent flying to the ground in a crash, landing in front of a boy with brown hair and bright brown eyes that seemed to stare into Phantom's heart. Danny looked at the dark figure clad in black, his muggy mind trying to comprehend why what looked like a thirteen-year-old boy was doing out walking in the middle of the night. Amity Park wasn't really dangerous in the typical sense, no criminals and such however odd that is, but the ghost problem usually kept people inside during moonlight hours.

"What-what are you doing out here?" Danny ground out, fighting to steady his vision and his legs when he stood.

The boy frowned, but didn't say answer. He moved forward, then helped Danny settle his swaying stance. "You need to-"

"You're mine, Ghost Boy." Skulker called from the sky, aiming another weapon.

"Oh crud." Danny nearly blacked out right there, but he fought against the rings that appeared around his waist, blinding the other teen.

The weapon fired with Danny standing in front of the other boy, but as soon as the blast grew to its full size, he knew he wasn't strong enough to deflect the blow or even create a shield to deflect it for him.

Without a second thought and with seconds to spare, Phantom grabbed the brown-haired teen by his waist and dove into the ground, using what little strength to use his intangibility while ignoring all sounds of protests coming from his charge.

"Whelp!" Echoed in his ears as the teens passed through feet of ground, Phantom being too exhausted to use any of his powers besides intangibility to keep them alive. At least the boy had stopped struggling, no need to prolong his suffering.

After a few more moments of this silent falling, they crashed through a barrier that none of them realized repelled Danny's intangibility and rendered it ineffective against the hard stones. Had they noticed, they might have avoided the pain and suffering that they both would have to endure once they awoke from unconsciousness.

**A/N: thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

QS: Not much happened in the last chapter, but I'll give a quick recap anyway: Danny has been attacked by Skulker, naturally, so he is without his powers at the moment, but still in ghost form. And Gregor? Well, he was just taken a few hundred miles underground for a quick trip.

**A/N: so…hehe, sorry for the wait, guys. I was focusing on my other stories, since this one is on the backburner. But fear not, my lovelies! I am working. I do hope you enjoy.**

**CW: we do not own Gregor, nor do we own Danny**

**VFR: unfortunately… oh, and if you are reading this simply because you are a loyal reader of mine and have absolutely no idea what the Underland chronicles are (gasp!) please ask for a summary. Please, leave questions if you have any!**

Chapter 2:

When they woke up, Danny and Gregor didn't know where they were... Well, only one did, the other was pacing around the small space being watched by the first. It was a small cave, possibly the size of three or four average bathtubs positioned in a circle with crawl-sized tunnels snaking in almost every direction, but Danny wasn't interested in getting lost in some long forgotten tunnel, he was trying to phase through the roof. But it still wasn't working! The green eyed halfa placed his hands on the ceiling, trying without success to phase through the rock.

"Why are they not working?" he mumbled, referring to his powers. This was not good. He had unwittingly trapped himself in a cave with his powers shorted out, miles upon miles underground. With a civilian, no less! He was grateful that they weren't hurt, at least minus a few scrapes and bruises, but still. Another plus, he was still in ghost form, so secret still intact.

"Hey," the other boy in the cave called out for the tenth time, trying to grab the phantoms attention and failing miserably. The light was just barely enough to determine silhouettes, but it was enough that Gregor could watch the other person in the small cave pace around, and it was starting to annoy him! When the glowing specter came within a few feet of him, he leapt to his feet and grabbed the hazmat covered shoulders. "Would you stop panicking and listen to me?"

Danny blinked, panic? He didn't panic! At least…he didn't think he did, but the look that was in the younger's eyes were the same as when he himself was trying to calm someone else. "Ok. Ok then…" Phantom took a deep breath to show he was calm and no longer 'panicking'.

The young teen let out a breath too, "Good, now, I don't know you, and you don't know me. So…since we're most likely going to be stuck together for a while, how about introductions? My name is Gregor Collins, and you are?"

Danny raised his eyebrow; he was stopped from trying to find a way out…so he could be introduced…

"Um…I'm Danny. Danny Phantom?" he said in a question. Seriously? Who in Amity didn't know his name? At least his ghost forms name.

"Nice to meet you, Danny. Now that that's over with, how about we get out of here?"

Phantom sighed, "I tried that already. My powers, they-"

"Ok, stop right there." Gregor interrupted, hands waving in the universal 'hold on' motion. "About those powers, what was up with that? You…you just took us miles underground, how?"

_Ok…_Danny thought, _this kid had to have been living under a rock all this time not to know about me or ghosts. Not that there was some sort of incident that revealed my secret or anything, just that most people recognized a ghost if they lived within a fifty mile radius of Amity Park; ghost capitol of the world._

In truth, Gregor had been living under a rock, several miles of it to be exact. He had returned from his last prophesy in Regalia barely a year before, and in that time, he had come to miss his underground friends like crazy. Especially the one he would never be allowed to see even if he did make it to the Underland: Ares. He wished with all his heart that he would be able to see his beloved bond again but he knew that wouldn't happen. So, instead, he had traveled on his own to his old home, hoping he wouldn't get lost, and relying on his rager skills to stay alive. He hadn't foreseen an early arrival by some fancy trick.

"Yo, kid, you alright?"

Snapping fingers brought the rager out of his light musings, instantly turning him a little on edge and making him forget his previous question. Kid? Seriously, Gregor was barely a year or so younger than this guy! He took a deep breath to steady himself and then let out a small cough, focusing on his echolocation and confusing the hybrid. With a sure finger, he pointed to one of the small cave openings.

"That's our best bet. It opens up to a waterway, and where there's water…" he trailed off, unsure if he should be sharing all his knowledge just yet. If the specter turned out to be an enemy, he didn't want all his cards revealed before he had a chance to use them. But, beyond that, he hesitated because he remembered his last trip to the waterway with those parasites.

"You think there's people down here? Gregor, I don't think anyone can survive this far down for long. Humans need sunlight; for food, just for our health!"

"You don't have to follow if you don't want to." The brown-eyed boy said as he crawled into his indicated cave. He had chosen his path; he didn't need a babysitter, especially down here.

But Danny didn't see it that way, he saw the younger boy as his responsibility. He had brought him down here, it was his duty to bring him back up. With a sigh, he waited for Gregor to move forward enough to leave room for him in the small tunnel. "Alright, fine. I'll follow you but if we get lost, it's on you."

Gregor chuckled, "Duly noted."

**A/N: so…was it any good? Please tell me! And if you have any ideas as to a new title, that would be great too ^.^**

**Reviews:**

**Thanks to jeanette9a, seantriana, and The DP Fangurl for being the only ones to review!**

**those who watched and faved, you are also greatly appreciated, but reviews feed my muses you know! hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

After about an hour of crawling through dark and dank tunnels, the space finally opened up to give the two boys enough room to stand. Grateful for the chance to give their poor hands and knees a break, they stood and stretched in silence before they continued again at their brisk pace. Throughout this entire trip, neither boy had said a single word, the silence only broken by an occasional 'ow' when Danny would stumble into an unseen rock, and a mysterious clicking noise that seemed to from everywhere at once. Frankly, it was driving the older boy slowly insane.

On the plus side, the ghost boy's powers were slowly gaining strength. He still couldn't use his powers yet, but his body was now producing enough light to see a little more of the tunnel they traversed. That still didn't make him trip any less, however, as he was still very clumsy.

How did Gregor always keep his footing? It was almost as if _he _were the ghost instead of Danny, gliding over every obstacle that seemed to be magnetically attracting the older one's sensitive feet.

At long last, Danny couldn't take the silence (or rather, silent sans the unknown clicking) and he spoke up. "So…Gregor…" He winced at how timid and small his voice sounded. He was supposed to be a hero, why was his voice so squeaky?

"So, Danny..." The boy returned, turning his head a little to look at the older one behind him as they walked.

"Hang out here often?" Danny questioned, hand slipping to the back of his head in nervousness. He searched his mind desperately for a different conversation starter, but before he could find what he wanted, his train of thought was rudely derailed when his foot hit a particularly hard rock, causing him to stop his progress through the labyrinth of tunnels in favor of hopping on one foot, clutching the hurt one in his hands. "Holy Cheese! What is with these rocks everywhere?! And what in Clockwork's name is that clicking?"

Abruptly, the clicking stopped and Gregor laughed in embarrassment. "That last one is me, sorry." He was unsure if or how he should proceed after that confession, no one outside of Underlanders or his family had ever caught him using echolocation. Should he explain his odd ability, or let it drop? In truth, it was a much better question to answer than Danny's nonchalant question about hanging out in the Underland. The answer would be difficult to explain. Fact was, he _did_ used to hang out down here often. For the better part of his pre-teen years, in fact, but he didn't want to have to talk about that. At this point, he had completely abandoned the idea that he would need up with the waterway he had claimed was this way. In all honesty, it had been a bluff, and his hope was that if he could keep choosing tunnels that went up, then eventually they would reach a point where they could get to the surface. It was easier said than done, however. Each time he chose a path going up, it would inevitably twist down and double whatever distance they had traveled towards the center of the earth. And heaven forbid if he ever switched to a downward tunnel, that only seemed to go further and further, never once curling in the opposite direction as the upward tunnels did. It was almost as if he were being drawn down by some unseen force.

"Well, could you stop? It's giving me a headache."

Gregor jolted slightly at being tugged back to reality, and then smiled at the remark. "I'd rather not hit the rocks, thank you." He mumbled under his breath. It wasn't meant for the hybrids ears, but he didn't know that with ghost powers came enhanced hearing, as well as great responsibility.

"You're very confusing, you know that?" Danny leveled a skeptical gaze at the boy in front, like he was a detective studying a suspect. Months of ghost fighting had taught him to be careful around others, and this kid was setting off all sorts of warning bells in his head, but the boys' reaction silenced them. He was actually chuckling.

"So says the human light bulb. What are you, a firefly in disguise?"

_That's a new one_. Danny laughed to himself, leveling a calculating gaze at the younger boy. "You're not from Amity Park, are you?" He got a little satisfaction to see the slight surprise on the visage that turned to see him as they came to a standstill, the silent question being asked coming in loud and clear: how did you know?

"You were out at night, which isn't illegal, but it isn't exactly the brightest thing to do." The halfa counted on his fingers, "you don't know who I am, not a narcissistic comment, just a fact, and… you don't know what a ghost looks like when he's standing right in front of you." He wiggled his three fingers, and then crossed his arms, "you're three for three, dude."

Gregor scoffed, "Either I'm going crazy, or you are, because I thought I just heard you say you were a ghost." Giant animals? City beneath the earth's crust? Totally plausible. A ghost? Impossible!

"Yup," Danny said proudly, sweeping his arms out as he gave a large bow, then standing straight up quickly because his fingers hit the narrow walls sharply. He smiled sheepishly as he gathered his fingers to himself and gently massaged them. "Danny Phantom, ghost hero extraordinaire, at your service. I would be able to give you some sort of proof besides just glowing, but until Skulker's weapons effect wears off, I'm stuck." He shrugged, as if it was really only a minor inconvenience.

Gregor wasn't sure how to respond to that. Had he really been walking through these tunnels with a dead person? No way, he refused to believe it, despite the unearthly glow. If ghosts existed then… how many had he created as the warrior? No, he couldn't think that it was possible.

"Hey, Gregor." Danny began, unsure why the boy was staring at a rock with such a troubled face. He hadn't really thought of how an outsider might feel about discovering that ghosts were real, but he would have never imagined this strong a reaction. He had taken for granted being raised in a ghost hunter home, how could it feel to have some possibility of the dead coming back? "So, where are we going? I mean, you seem to have a destination in mind and you said something about a waterway earlier, but…"

"Come back, you did, come back?"

Danny tensed. The voice, scratchy and unfamiliar, came from somewhere up ahead where the tunnel opened up into a wide cavern. It was similar to where the boys entered these underground passages, only quadrupled, or possibly more, in size with larger tunnels leading in all directions. In the center of that cavern, three giant cockroaches the size of small cars were all looking at the pair of boys expectantly.

"Um…why are there huge cockroaches in front of us?" Danny managed to squeak out.

Gregor laughed, the first true laugh in months, and shook his head in disbelief. "Welcome to the Underland."

**A/N: woo hoo! I finally got this posted! I am soo sorry I took so long, and I bet this isn't as long as you would like, but beyond a teensy bit of WB, other things have popped up. Like that annoying thing called life! Plus, I kinda lost my flow somewhere while typing because the stinkin file didn't save when I had already closed out and thrown away the paper! Gaaaaah!**

**Well, that's enough of my rant, I hope those of you unfamiliar with TUC are enjoying discovering Gregor's secrets! hehe.**

**Thanks to:**

**Timelordsapprentice, Wordsmyth, jeanette9a, Riqis Inna Sunja,**

**for all you out there only reading and not reviewing, I would update alot faster if I got more reviews keeping me going ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

QS: danny and gregor have been stuck in an unknown tunnel for hours, and after finally revealing a bit about Danny to Gregor, Gregor still hasn't revealed much about himself. Not very good equivalent exchange is it?

**A/N: please read and enjoy! Authors note at the bottom. **

**Minzy: we own nothing**

Chapter 4:

Danny gulped at the sight of the large (that didn't even cover it really, ginormous more like it) cockroaches. He took a step back, shivering when the roach that had spoken matched his progress backwards.

"Hey! Stay back!" Danny's voice was steady, thank goodness, as he outstretched his hand in warning. If this bug was a threat, he was fully prepared to blast it to smithereens, even if it would explode bug guts all over him. Frankly, at this point, he was too freaked out to care. His hand glowed faintly, but it was nowhere near as powerful as the ghost boy wanted it to be.

"Hey, woah!" Gregor stepped forward as the cockroaches hissed and backed away, clicking something in their language. "What is wrong with you, they're just crawlers! They won't hurt us."

"Crawlers? What the heck is that? 'Cause those are cockroaches, no matter how big they are. And if memory serves, they do eat people!" Danny's voice was in a stage whisper, trying not to draw more attention to himself from the bugs, but still trying to convey his concern to the younger boy beside him.

"The blazer! It is the blazer, it is!" the crawlers hissed out, antennae waving frantically in their agitation. One even looked ready to bolt, frightened by the ghost in front of him.

"Hold on!" Gregor called, waving his arms to gain everyone's attention as he moved to the middle of the standoff. "Ok, everyone just calm down, ok? Temp, what's wrong? You know me, remember? We went on lots of adventures together, you know me."

"Know you, Temp does, know you." the bug answered warily, "Blazer, not know, blazer."

"Him?" Gregor gave a flick of his thumb to indicate Danny, "That's just Danny, he's not going to hurt you. _Right_ Danny?"  
After receiving a pointed look, Danny reluctantly let the ectoblast die in his hand, but he still kept it ready. He hadn't survived this long without a healthy amount of paranoia. His small action of non-aggression helped to calm the three large creatures down, their antennae slowing in their movement and the hissing coming to an end.

"Great!" Gregor continued on, smiling reassuringly to everyone around him. "Now look, we've been wandering for hours, you think you could help us find Regalia?"  
The bug nodded, his entire fronthalf dipping forward with the motion, "Lead you, Temp will, lead you."

Gregor smiled, "Great! See, guys, we'll be-"

"Stay behind, blazer will, stay behind?" Temp interrupted. Apparently he was still nervous, and very uncomfortable around the hybrid.

"Um...no, Temp, the...blazer needs to come too." Gregor paused over the unfamiliar word, and nervously looked back at the boy who had travelled this far with him in the Underland.

Gregor knew firsthand how dangerous the Underland could be, and he wouldn't wish being alone down here on anyone. With the many deadly creatures out to get the humans, and without a weapon, Danny would be dead within the hour. The boy may have claimed to be a ghost, and therefore dead, but he had proven that he could still be hurt. Gregor had no idea what the relationships were like down here, especially with the cold-blooded animals on less than stellar terms with the rest of the warmbloods (minus the crawlers, of course) the last time he had visited.

Temp seemed to consider the warriors words for a moment, then began hissing and clicking at his companions until they seemed to come to a conclusion. The other crawlers looked past Temp at the humans, then dashed out of the cave in a hurry, leaving the three alone.

"Lead you, Temp will, lead you." Without any other warning, the bug took off down a different tunnel than his companions took, leaving the boys to run after him. They dashed down numerous tunnel after tunnel, none but their leader knowing what route they were taking.

"Great, I just _love_ running!" Danny said sarcastically. His breathing was labored as he lumbered over rocks, still tripping over the small ones that his companions eased over or around.

"Would you rather be left behind?" Gregor asked snidely. As a former track athlete, and also having spent some time training with a certain tough Underlander trainer, this run wasn't as bad for him as it was for the ghost boy.

"No, but... Hey! Why does it seem like they know you already, and you know them? And... Why were they so afraid of me? I mean, I've had people hate me before, but no ones ever been afraid..."

Gregor turned his head to see the glowing visage of the older teen turn melancholy. He pondered on how to explain the situation, knowing he would eventually need to. With them going to Regalia, there was no way that Gregor's identity as the warrior wouldn't be uncovered. He let out a sigh, "I'll tell you what I can once we get to Regalia, I promise. But, I have no idea why the crawlers were scared, or why they kept calling you a blazer, whatever that is."

"Makes two of us.." Danny trailed off, trying to conserve his energy. Gah! The next time he met up with Skulker, he was going to leave him locked in the thermos with _both_ Klemper and the Box Ghost while simultaneously shaking it and letting his dad rant about ghost dissections. Maybe then, _maybe_, it would make up for making Danny run this impossible distance in some unknown underground world with giant cockroaches and boys that _knew_ those cockroaches while they were led to another unknown location called regal-something-or-other. Yeah, just maybe.

Silence drifted across the trio in an unsettling cloud that none really knew how to break, but fortunately, they were spared by the light at the end of the tunnel. Once the three of them broke out into the torchlight, Gregor smiled and raised his arms to the glorious sight.

"Welcome to Regalia."

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating in so long! Stress from college applications and other projects has made my muses freeze up on me. And I KNOW that this isn't enough to truly satisfy you, but I promise that some action will come in soon. Please, just help me out by reviewing! Feed my poor starving muses and give me ideas! And maybe if you ask, I'll actually give a summary of each show/book for those of you who only know one. I try to make my stories friendly for all audiences, but I'm lazy and I don't want to spoil the ride in either story. So, I'll just post a basic summary that will explain what is needed, but nothing more! It may contain spoilers, so be warned, ok? I really recommend that you read/watch this stuff cuz they are both amazing stories.**

**I will update again soon, I'd I can. Hopefully with break here, and a new phone with Internet, I can update faster? I hope so...**

**Anyways! Thanks to:** GingerTyPerior, Pichicha123, the Rose Blue Prince, waffle-flavoredpancakeIATD((you'll have to tell me the story behind THAT penname someday ^.^)), wordsmyth, Nickorin fusionspark, timelordsapprentice, jeanette9a ((always loyal))

**luxa112**: please don't kill yourself! And please please please review again so I know you're ok? You have no idea how much I freaked out when I read your review. Please review, of not about the story just so I know you're ok?

**Guest**: I delivered!

**Nekoami1216**: I hope this will satisfy until I update again? Yes?

**Guest**: as I said earlier, I do recommend you watch the showm! But hopefully I'll be able to put in a summary of both stories soon. Hopefully, that will clear stuff up and not let me lose readers...

**I will return soon! I promise that I won't wait for too long to update, but I can't promise exactly when as I still have other things needing updates as well... Silly muses holding ideas hostage... Anyway! Review please! Tell me how to improve, nag on how short it is, tell me if anyone is OOC! Later!**


End file.
